Bleach: Rise of The True Transcendent Soul King
by Player Tauz
Summary: a really good challenge that I've posted a few years ago maybe five or six years and due to some events and seeing how much both animes have changed i'll let someone else start from scratch and i have changed the script and a lot doing writing that challenge. Min Words 100k


**_Bleach: Rise of The True Transcendent Soul King _**is a fan fictional Bleach & Naruto crossover story.

This is a alternate universe retelling of Bleach with major alterations from The anime.

Naruto Uzumaki is the main protagonist in this story.

Naruto will be a God-like being and an overpowered chracter in this story too. Naruto will be calm, collected & sagely wise.

Naruto has a harem comprised of with Yoruichi Shihoin, Kukaku Shiba, Soi Fon, Rangiku Matsumoto, Lisa Yadomaru, Tier Harribel, Neliel Tu Oderschwanck, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila-Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun & Ikumi Unagiya,

Naruto gets a extremely powerful Zampakuto called **_Shinpan no Ten no Enkurōjingukurosu no Yō ni Kazan Kaminari _**and its Bankai is called **_Ji no Jōten no Gekido Arashi-shin no Shinpan no Shison: Saikō-kei no Kami Ryūjin no Shinsei Ōkoku_**

Naruto is hailed as a hero to Soul Society because he defeated Madara Uchiha and brought peace to the world.

Plot

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The Second Sage of The Six Paths, Savior of The Ninja World, Vanqisher of The Primordial God _Juubi_ and The Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure has died at The Valley of The End. Sentto The Soul Society by Yoruichi Shihoin and sent to The Rukongai District, now he is going to live his life the way he lived when he was alive, his will come to realization that he is the True Soul King

Karakura Town Guardians

**_Yoruichi Shihoin_** **_Kukaku Shiba_** **_Ichigo Kurosaki_** **_Rukia Kuchiki_** **_Orihime Inoue_** **_Chad Yasutora_** **_Uyru Ishida_** **_Kisuke Urahara_** **_Emilou Apacci_** **_Franceska Mila-Rose_** **_Cyan Sung-Sun_**

Soul Society

13 Court Guard Squads

Captains

**_Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto_** **_Soi Fon_** **_Rose Otoribashi_** **_Retsu Unohana_** **_Shinji Hirako_** **_Byakuya Kuchiki_** **_Sajin Komamura_** **_Shunsui Kyoraku_** **_Kensei Muguruma_** **_Toshiro Hitsugaya_** **_Kenpachi Zaraki_** **_Mayuri Kurotsuchi_** **_Jushiro Ukitake_**

Royal Guard

**_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_** **_Mei Terumi_** **_Kirio Hikifune_** **_Tsunade Senju_** **_Shinzune_** **_Konan_** **_Kurenai Yuhi_** **_Anko Mitarashi_** **_Hana Inuzuka_** **_Yugao Uzuki_** **_Neliel Tu Oderschwanck_** **_Tier Harribel_**

Notes

Naruto is super intelligent and super strong in this story. He was able to defeat Harribel and her fraccion easily. Naruto was able to carefully remove the Hogyoku from Rukia without killing her. Naruto's spiritual pressure in vast, he rivals The Head Captain in his prime and even rivals the might of The Royal Guard themselves. Naruto is a grandmaster sof Zanjutsu, Hoho, Hakudo & Kido during his time in The Soul Society. Naruto also healed uo Kukaku's arm when he returned to The Soul Society with Yoruichi, Ichigo and his friends during The Ryoka invasion to save Rukia. Kukaku joins the others in the other arcs of the anime. Tier Harribel, Apacci, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun were able to join Naruto to take down Aizen. Along is Neliel Tu Oderschwanck Naruto's experience with overcoming illusions will be able to help him with dealing with & taking down Aizen's Koyka Suigetsu. Naruto is known as The **_God Slayer _**because he slayed The Legendary Ten Tails and defeated The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki and he made The Namikaze clan a lesser noble house. Shinpan no Ten no Enkurōjingukurosu no Yō ni Kazan Kaminari is a multi-elemental type Zampakuto. Naruto's previous life as a ninja and his experience with dealing with illusions will be useful in handling Aizen's Koyka Suigetsu. Naruto is a grandmaster in all the Shinigami arts making him a inspiration to all Soul Reapers. Especially Kukaku and Yoruichi. ▪ Naruto mastered Kido, Hakudo, Hoho and Zanjutsu making him a grandmaster of all Shinigami arts. He is an inspiration to All Soul Reapers specially Yoruichi Shihoin & Kukaku Shiba. Tier Harribel & Nelial Tu Oderschwanck are Naruto's spies, they spy on Aizen for him. Naruto was able to safely and carefully remove The Hougyoku from inside Rukia and sealing it away to another dimension, one where Aizen could not find it. Naruto sealed The Juubi inside himself, making him immortal. Naruto was a teacher to The Original 13 Court Guard Squad Captains. Naruto was able to heal up Kukaku's arm when he enters the Soul Society with Tatsuki and The others while they were trying to save Rukia. Tatsuki Arisawa is The Subsitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town. Naruto uses his experience in dealing with illusions to take down Aizen's Koyka Suigetsu. Naruto taught Rangiku to unlock her Bankai during The Arrancar Invasion. Head Captain Yamamoto & Ichigo know that Naruto is the next King, they will reveal the information to the other Captains after Aizen's Betrayal. Ichigo is an older Captain an one of the founders of The 13 Court Guard Squads along with Yamamoto. Ichigo is the original captain of Squad 5. He regains his position after Aizen's deflection. Ichigo taught Unohana the ways of healing. Naruto will teach the Captains to use Bankai Nijun, which allows them to unlock a higher level of power of their Bankai. 


End file.
